Kisses
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Nitori isn't the untouched little first-year. Rin isn't exactly happy when he finds out he wasn't his boyfriend's first kiss.


Rintori- Kiss

The Samezuka swim team had just won a local tournament, and the boys were celebrating. As per tradition, they went out to eat all together, but some of the older boys had another party planned for that night. Third and second years only and it was held in the dorm room of the team's fastest breaststroke swimmer.

Nitori had gone straight to his room after eating, thinking that when Rin went off on his own, he would be joining the older boys at their party. That's why, when Rin showed up at their room, sweaty and in his track suit at 8 p.m., Nitori was surprised.

"You didn't go to the party, senpai?" he asked, setting down his novel and turning around in the desk chair.

Rin scoffed and headed into the bathroom to peel off his sticky clothes. "As if." A few seconds later, Nitori heard the sound of the shower being turned on. He waited until Rin washed up and came back out into the main room to get dressed in his pajamas to speak.

"Why didn't you go? I'm sure it would have been a lot of fun."

Rin shrugged and tugged on his boxers, dropping his towel and putting on a t-shirt and comfortable pants. He tossed the wet towel into the hamper and said, "It's just a bunch of idiots getting drunk and playing spin the bottle. We have practice in a few days and if they want to spend their weekend getting smashed, that's on them." He neglected to add that he'd much rather spend his night celebrating with just Nitori.

"Oh..." Nitori didn't know what to say. He knew Rin felt strongly about the team being in tip-top shape at all times, but he also knew it was good to have some fun every now and then. "I'm sure it's just for one night, senpai. They just want to have fun and celebrate."

"I don't see the fun in getting drunk and acting like an idiot," Rin shot back. "Besides, they're too old for shit like spin the bottle anyway."

Nitori watched as Rin settled onto the bottom bunk. The redhead lay on his side, one earbud in his ear dismissively, but the way his body was turned to Nitori showed that he was open for further conversation.

"Spin the Bottle is kinda fun though," Nitori stated, a nostalgic smile on his face as he recalled the few times he had played the game.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You've played it before?"

"Well, yeah. Back in middle school. I was over at my friend's house for a sleepover with a bunch of other people and we played a few party games," he explained easily.

Rin continued to stare at him oddly. He had always assumed Nitori had some sort of... Experience, but to actually know that his boyfriend had kissed not just one, but several people? Party game or not, it ticked him off.

"How many people did you kiss?" he asked, trying to keep his voice cool and even.

"Hm?" Nitori's brow furrowed and he looked up thoughtfully. "Well, there was about ten people at the sleepover but I only-"

"No," Rin interrupted with an impatient wave of the hand. "I meant in general. How many people have you kissed overall?"

"Eh?" Nitori blinked a few times before humming quietly as he thought. "Wait, do kisses on the cheek count?"

"No. Just on the mouth." Rin needed to know how many pairs of lips had touched Nitori's before they started dating.

"Let's see then... I kissed two people at that sleepover I mentioned, uhm, three when I played the pocky game- that was really nervewracking but lots of fun! - then I went on a date with a girl once and we kinda kissed at the end, and..."

Nitori rambled on and on and Rin found himself growing more and more irritated with each name ticked off on Nitori's fingers. Rin knew it probably wasn't fair of him, given that he had kissed a girl or two in his day, but by the time Nitori hit nine names, he was flat out pissed.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Fuck, Nitori, I thought... Ugh, I didn't know you had kissed that many people," Rin groaned, sitting up and running his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated that he felt so jealous about what was obvious some silly little kisses from Nitori's past, but he couldn't help it.

Nitori was immediately apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't think that would bother you so much..." He should have known better considering Rin was the jealous type, but the kisses he had listed didn't really mean that much to him. He stood and gingerly pushed the chair back in, then perched himself on the edge of Rin's bed.

Rin glanced up as Nitori said down and reached out to wrap an arm around the smaller boy and hold him close. "Don't be sorry," he grumbled. "As long as I'm the only one you kiss now, it doesn't matter."

"Of course!" Nitori replied, leaning in and giving Rin a sweet peck of the cheek.

They remained like that for a long minute, Nitori content and peaceful, Rin quiet and pensive. Eventually, Rin broke the silence to ask, "Who was the best?"

Nitori wore a knowing grin. "Are you sure you want to know that?"

"Yes, tell me," Rin snarled, and Nitori only laughed.

Unable to take any more teasing from the boy, Rin tugged Nitori in and locked their lips in a long kiss. His mouth pressed firmly, insistently against Nitori's and his tongue swept out to steal of a taste of Nitori. Rin felt the other boy respond under him, arms wrapping around Rin's neck and lips moving in sync with his own.

Rin pulled back just enough to smirk at Nitori's now flushed face and said, "I bet nobody's kissed you like that before."

A small smile broke out on Nitori's red lips. "Actually," he started in a light voice, giggling when Rin immediately narrowed his eyes into a glare. He added quickly, "There's only been one person who's ever kissed me like that. My heart always starts beating really quickly even before he kisses me, and he's the strongest, sweetest man I know. And his lips always taste like chlorine and spices, and I really can't get enough of it." He looked up at Rin with twinkling blue eyes. "Do you know what his name is?"

Rin's face reddened and he let out a small huff, pressing his face into the crook of Nitori's neck. "That better be me you're talking about," he mumbled. Nitori hugged him tightly.

"His name is Rin Matsuoka," Nitori told him with a nod, and he could feel Rin's smile against his skin, followed by a sweet kiss pressed to the tender skin of his neck. "And he's the only one I want to kiss from now on."

Satisfied with that answer, Rin kissed his way back up to Nitori's lips, stopping just short to whisper, "How about you and me do some celebrating of our own, hm?"

"I thought you were too old for party games," Nitori pointed out playfully. Rin flipped them over so that Nitori landed flat on his back on the mattress. Rin gave him a predatory smirk.

"I actually had some more adult games in mind," he told him before leaning down to rejoin their lips.


End file.
